1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety harnesses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety harness for use by hunters in the field who utilize tree stands in hunting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When hunting game, such as deer and the like, it is desirable for the hunter to go unperceived by his quarry. Towards that end, a hunter of such ground dwelling game, will often place himself above the normal field of perception of such game by locating a platform, or hunting stand in a tree whereon the hunter may rest unperceived and shoot game therefrom. Such a "tree stand" is often a portable structure or platform which is carried by the hunter into the woods, set in place on the tree during the hunt and then removed thereafter. The climbing of a tree by the hunter, the placing of his stand, and his subsequent watch on the stand, all take place at heights which represent the potential for injury should the hunter fall. It will be remembered that such activities usually take place in the isolation of the woods far from available medical help, and often, even far from first aid providers.
In the past, hunters using tree stands have taken the attendant height risks without benefit of safety harnesses.
Known safety harnesses, such as those worn by utility company linemen for pole climbing, are bulky, expensive, have limited channels of distribution, and are not designed for free movement once the wearer reaches a stand since, of course, such stands are utilized by linemen when on the pole. Thus, should an ordinary hunter be able to find a known belt, afford it, and be willing to pack the extra weight into the field, the known belts are still not particularly designed to provide a comfortable safety line with an adequate range of movement once the hunter rests upon his stand.
Thus, there exists a need for a light weight, easily utilized, low cost, safety harness which will secure a hunter during the climbing of a tree and while on the tree stand.